Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more specifically, to a mobile device including a multi-band antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the demand of users, mobile devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Antennas are indispensable elements of mobile devices for wireless communication. Since current designs have made today's mobile devices lighter and thinner, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to appropriately design a multi-band antenna in the limited inner space of a mobile device.